


Madness

by J_Memories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Memories/pseuds/J_Memories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est dingue ce qu'il nous arrive Potter, c'est une histoire de fou... Qui aurait cru que nous deux pourrions finir ensemble ?! Et pourtant il a suffit de cette soirée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissements : Langage. Ceci est une histoire basée sur un couple homosexuel (slash), donc Don't Like Don't Read !
> 
> Disclaimer : Le scénario m'appartient, mais hélas il n'y a que ça ! Le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling, et bien sûr je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire.
> 
> NdA : Voilà, petit écrit sans prétention pour une première :). Le scénario a tourné dans ma tête un bon moment avant que je ne me décide à l'écrire et encore plus à le poster. Mais il paraît qu'il faut une première fois à tout !  
> Bonne lecture !

C'est tellement drôle quand on y repense. Tout le monde pense que je suis fou, et quelque part je le suis probablement. Mais j'en ai rien à faire, je n'en ai plus rien à faire en fait. Quelques années plus tôt j'aurais été mortifié pour ne serait-ce que penser à toi de cette manière. Nourrir ce genre de sentiment m'a toujours écœuré. C'est les faibles qui aiment, et je suis devenu faible avec les années.

C'est vrai que c'est dingue quand on y pense. Toi et moi, qui pourrait y croire ?! 

Le sauveur du monde sorcier avec un ancien Mangemort ? Jamais de la vie. Ça serait tellement dingue comme histoire n'est-ce pas ? Une vaste blague. 

Pourtant il y a une semaine, quand je t'ai revu pour la première fois ça m'a semblé tout à fait normal.  
Pour bien comprendre la chose il faut savoir que je suis bi, oui le grand Draco Malfoy est bi ! Pourquoi priver l'autre sexe du bonheur de passer une nuit avec moi après tout ?!  
Mes frasques font la une des journaux depuis que ça se sait, et ça ne me déplaît pas, au moins on ne parle plus du fait que j'ai choisi le mauvais côté pendant la guerre.

Le fait est que pendant ce gala Potter, j'ai enfin pu te regarder, te voir pour la première fois. Je n'avais jamais pensé que tu pouvais être aussi agréable à regarder. Et pourtant... La nature t'a bien gâté. Tu es célèbre, riche et incroyablement sexy. La seule ombre à ce tableau c'est ta foutue rouquine toujours accrochée à ton bras.

Tu es venu vers moi ce soir-là, deux coupes dans les mains. Tu m'en as tendu une avec un sourire, le genre de sourire que tu n'adresses qu'à tes amis. Et je peux le dire maintenant, c'est ça qui a tout déclenché. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi spécial qu'à ce moment.

J'ai probablement haussé un sourcil avec un air sardonique sur le visage. Pourquoi viendrais-tu me voir moi ?

"Malfoy, j'aimerais qu'on parle. Ailleurs..." 

On s'est retrouvé dans les jardins, notre verre à la main. Il faisait frais ce soir-là mais j'étais tellement curieux que je ne voulais pas rentrer chercher ma veste. 

Je crois qu'on a marché pendant un bon moment en silence avant que l'alcool ne fasse effet et que tu décides de parler.  
Tu as parlé longtemps, de la guerre, tu m'as remercié. Tu n'avais pas besoin de le faire, c'était grâce à toi que j'étais là, libre.

Cette soirée était complètement folle, nous avons ri ensemble. Nous avons effacé des années de haine en quelques heures. Et Merlin tu me donnais envie.

Tu me donnais envie de tout balancer, de te faire l'amour à même le sol, d'embrasser tes lèvres charnues, de libérer ton regard de ces vieilles lunettes affreuses et sans aucun goût. Je voulais arracher tes vêtements et te ramener chez moi. 

Tu continuais à parler, je ne me souviens même pas de quoi d'ailleurs. Jusqu'au moment où tu m'as parlé d'elle... Ta rouquine. Cette pauvre cruche qui ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à parader à ton bras.  
Tu m'as dit que tu t'ennuyais. Que c'était ce que tout le monde voulait pour toi mais que tu en avais marre de vivre pour les autres, que pour une fois tu aurais voulu avoir un autre choix. Ce choix que je pouvais te proposer. Et je l'ai fait.

Je t'ai embrassé sans te laisser continuer. J'ai attrapé ton visage et j'ai plaqué mes lèvres contre les tiennes. Tu t'es figé et puis tu as ouvert la bouche. Harry Potter était donc un hétéro curieux, au moins !

J'ai envahi ta bouche, goûté ta langue, je l'ai caressé et j'ai appris ta saveur jusqu'à te faire gémir. Tu étais pantelant, tes joues étaient rouges et ta respiration hachée. Et tu as commencé à bégayer alors je t'ai fait taire, encore.  
Tu parles trop Potter tu sais ? Tu ne profites pas de l'instant. C'est dommage surtout quand tu peux m'avoir.

Ce soir-là tu m'as laissé te ramener chez moi. Tu m'as laissé poser mes mains sur ton corps, apprendre tes courbes. Qui aurait pu croire que tes fesses étaient si fermes ? Tu m'as rendu fou ce soir-là Potter et j'ai su que j'étais perdu.

Tu osais à peine respirer quand je t'ai déshabillé. Et Merlin ce que tu étais dur pour moi. Je t'ai tout donné ce soir-là Potter, et rare sont ceux qui ont eu mon corps comme toi tu sais. Un Malfoy prend tout, mais ne donne jamais... Enfin c'est ce que je pensais.

J'étais naïf tu vois. J'avais ta queue en bouche et je te suçais à en perdre la tête en pensant que ça n'aurait aucune conséquence. Ça aurait pu être une nuit comme les autres. Mais c'était toi et tu n'es pas comme tout le monde. Il a toujours fallu que tu te différencies hein? Je t'ai détesté pour ça Potty. J'étais jaloux Potter, de toi et de tes amis et à ce moment-là j'ai compris que j'étais aussi jaloux de ta pétasse. Celle que tu baisais sans passion toutes les nuits. 

Mais avec moi ça a toujours été différent n'est-ce pas ? Entre nous ça a toujours été passionné. Tu étais obsédé par moi et je l'étais aussi. Et ça me faisait bander de savoir qu'elle ne t'avait jamais vu haleter comme moi. Que ta queue ne serait jamais aussi dure pour elle.

Tu me trouves cru ? Vulgaire peut-être ? Pourtant tu as juré plus d'une fois quand tu m'as baisé.

Tu étais bandant, incroyablement sexy avec ce regard de pure débauche. J'avais envie de t'avaler, de te sentir en moi. Et tu m'as pris fort, contre le mur. J'adore les murs, il y en a partout.  
J'aime le sexe, sans sentiment. Mais Potter avec toi c'était différent.

Maintenant je comprends pourquoi.

C'était de la folie.

Après... Tu as sorti un paquet de cigarettes, moldues bien sûr. Tu m'en as tendu une et nous avons fumé ensemble. C'était âpre, ça grattait la gorge et ça avait un goût épouvantable. Mais ça collait bien au moment je dois le reconnaître. Tu étais enfin silencieux.

Tu avais cette lueur dans le regard, comme si tu avais enfin compris quelque chose d'extrêmement important.

Et bêtement je me suis dit qu'on était sur la même longueur d'ondes. Tu vois cette nuit j'ai enfin compris pourquoi j'avais besoin de toi toutes ces années. Pourquoi je voulais que tu me regardes. Toi parmi tant d'autres. Tu étais spécial et un Malfoy ne choisit que le meilleur. Alors c'était forcément toi.

Tu sais Potter un Malfoy n'aime qu'une fois. Et ce soir-là j'aime penser que tu ne m'as pas juste baisé, que tu n'as pas fait ça avec un homme mais avec moi. J'ai envie de croire que je n'étais pas juste un corps.

Potter, personne ne connaît ton corps comme moi. Je l'ai appris en une nuit mais je le connais déjà par cœur.  
Personne ne te connaît comme moi, personne ne comprendra jamais ta part d'ombre comme je le fais. Qui serait mieux placer pour connaître les ténèbres qui t'habitent que quelqu'un qui a vécu dedans ?  
Tu vois Potter, personne n'est mieux placé que moi pour être à tes côtés ! Et certainement pas ta greluche rousse.

Mais cette nuit c'était de la folie à l'état pure. Tu m'as rendu fou Potter.

J'ai passé la journée suivante à chercher comment te contacter tu sais ? Mais Potter tu n'as jamais répondu.

N'as-tu pas ressenti la même chose que moi ? Je sais que tu as besoin de moi dans ta vie. Je sais que tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi maintenant et que c'est moi que tu verras quand tu la baiseras.

 

"Est-ce que ça vous aide Monsieur Malfoy ?"

"Pas vraiment non, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous voulez que je mette ça par écrit. Je vais devoir lui envoyer ?"

Il est tendu, je le vois sur son visage.

"Pas dans l'immédiat non, il ne veut pas entrer en contact avec vous. Vous savez le harcèlement..."

"Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le dise, je ne l'ai pas harcelé !!"

Ils ne comprennent rien tu sais. Il me prenne pour un fou... 

"Écoutez, il faudra que vous intégriez la nouvelle monsieur..."

Et quelle nouvelle ! 

"Son mariage ? On sait tous les deux que c'est faux.. Il m'aime, il ne veut juste pas perdre la face."

Tu vois, ils ne comprennent rien. Ils me croient fou. Mais moi je sais que cette nuit était bien réelle, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Ton mariage c'est une connerie pour ne pas faire de coming-out. Il ne voudrait pas d'un héros gay.  
Mais Potter il va falloir que tu leur dises que tout est vrai, que je ne mens pas. Potter je sais qu'ils vont te parler.

Potter tu me rends fou. Et je t'aime Potter.

"Monsieur Malfoy, c'était pour quelle occasion ce gala ?"

"Quelle occasion ? Je ne sais plus... C'était un gala parmi tant d'autres."

"Bien sûr oui..."

Je vois bien qu'il ne me croit pas. Et je sais qu'il pense que je suis fou. Mais Potter dis leur que je n'ai pas rêvé, cette nuit était réelle n'est-ce pas ?  
Merlin, Potter dis-moi que je ne suis pas fou.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
> J'ai déjà quelques idées pour une éventuelle suite !
> 
> J_Memories


End file.
